Book Burner
by True Queen Of Chaos
Summary: Snape would never, ever admit to anyone that at that moment he was slightly,  slightly being the key word there,  terrified of the homicidal look that passed through her eyes.


Stuff belongs to JK Rowling, and I FINALLY figured out Sinistra's first name ( thank you, Wikipedia ). Hope you enjoy!

Frizzy hair flying in all directions, large glasses slipping over her nose, mouth set into a snarl that would of had Harry Potter running for cover, Aurora Sinistra was looking even more frightening than she normally did.

Or at least that was what Severus told himself. He was counting on his witty inner barb to keep him from feeling worried.

It didn't work.

" Severus Snape! " She screamed, glaring at him as if he were a student who had just kicked a kitten, " Where. Is. It? "

Forcing his face into a mask of calm aloof-ness, he raised a sardonic eyebrow. " Where is what, Aurora? "

Inside he was sweating bullets.

" You know perfectly well what, you maddening bastard! " Snarled back Aurora, poking him with every word. " My book! My book! The new one, by Christina Crillington? About the witch, and the vampire, and the werewolf? You know... how the werewolf and the vampire are totally in love with the witch, and the witch has to choose between the two of them? And the one that doesn't gain her affections will die? The one I've been wanting forever? The one I was telling you about the other day? THE ONE I WAS ON THE LAST CHAPTER OF? What did you do with it? "

Snape would never, ever admit to anyone that at that moment he was slightly ( slightly being the key word there ) terrified of the homicidal look that passed through her eyes.

" I have no idea what so ever about what you are blabbering on about. " Severus replied, and he was proud to say that his voice didn't shake once. Dealing with Aurora Sinistra in a bad mood was like dealing with the Dark Lord with menopause.

" Oh I think you do! " Roared Aurora, eyes flashing behind her round spectacles. " I think you know quite well, and I'm onto you Severus Snape... You... you... BOOK SNATCHER! "

And with that she stormed away, robes billowing back in a way that reminded Severus vaguely of someone he knew...

Shaking his head, he was about to turn away when he heard--

" Oh, I wonder were Aurora is going. I had wanted to ask her about something. I do hope she's not too mad. Severus, do you know were she's heading? "

Stiffening at the sound of Lupin's obnoxious voice, Severus turned around only to give him a glare that he hoped conveyed his wish that the dirty werewolf in front of him die a most painful and horrendous death.

Deciding that he did not want to waste his breath with a reply, Severus strode down the hall, away from the bothersome man.

No one needed to know that he DID know what had happened to Aurora's book. No one needed to know that he had picked it up in the staff room, curious about what Sinistra would be reading ( not that he cared... really. ). After flipping through the book ( growing more and more disgusted by the moment! ) he had for some strange reason become enraged at the fact that the WEREWOLF had gained the affections of the beautiful witch, and the vampire had been left to die.

He had promptly thrown it into the fire, and only after words were consumed by flame had he considered what Aurora was likely to do to him if she found out.

_She wouldn't have liked the ending anyway. _Severus tried to convince himself as he walked. Had he not heard her express firmly that the vampire and the witch were meant to be?

With that thought in mind, Severus felt rather better... but he didn't know why, because obviously he didn't care what Sinistra thought.

Shaking his head to rid himself from further thoughts of her ( which was for some reason happening with increasing normality ) Severus made his way to his chambers. There was just enough time to have a drink. Honestly, he figured he would need some liquid courage if he was to speak with Aurora again.

Not noticing that he was smiling slightly at the thought of the upcoming battle with the crazy Astrology Professor, Severus Snape continued on his way.

A/N Okay, I know very well that this was horrible, and it isn't even close to being my best work, but I just wanted to write something really quick, and I just read some Sin/Sev, so figured I'd write about them.

Chicken Dumplings for everyone who reviews...

D


End file.
